Byron's travels in the Feudal Era
by devilnightking100
Summary: After Vetrix and his sons make to go home, something goes wrong with the portal and the child-like father finds himself in Feudal Japan. Now, traveling with Sesshomaru and his little group, he seeks a way home. Of course he's going to have a little fun while he's here though.


_**Since I haven't seen anything about where Vetrix ended up after he saved Yuma, Kite, and Faker's asses at the duel carnival, and I haven't fully finished Zexal, I figured what the hell? Give the guy a "what I did while I was away" thing.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Vetrix looked up at the blue sky, wondering how he got to this meadow. "Let's see, the last I remember, I had released the souls I captured and wished the boys well. Then I came in and saved Yuma and Faker." He recalled. "I watched the duel between Yuma and Kite, and after that, I woke up here, and found myself looking up at the sky. How did I even get here? And why am I here? I guess I should start with finding a way home." Reaching for his mask, the half-human placed it on his face before standing. Looking around, Vetrix picked a direction and started walking.

* * *

Rin giggled as she ran through the meadow, Jaken in tow with Ah-Un. "Hurry up, Master Jaken!" the girl called cheerfully.

"Oh hush, child!" The imp replied angrily, "I can barely keep up as it is!" Rin giggled as she went to pick flowers. _How can one little human have so much energy?_ Jaken wondered.

Rin picked another flower before a giant scorpion demon appeared and she let out a terrified shriek. "Look out!" a child like voice called before a blue blur appeared in front of her. The demon was slammed with a pink crest with a feathered eye design and sent it flying.

Rin looked up to see a boy who looked no older than her, with blonde hair, and dressed in a blue overcoat, white dress shirt and pants, and a strange steel mask with one eye covered with red glass. "T-thank you sir." The still shaken girl stuttered.

"You're not hurt, are you?" The boy asked. Rin shook her head and he sighed in relief.

"Rin!" Jaken called in alarm, running up to the pair. Attempting to catch his breath, the imp took notice of the blonde boy. "Who are you?"

"Master Jaken, this boy saved me from that demon!" Rin scolded. "Imagine what would have happened."

"Jaken?" The blonde asked. "As in the imp that travels with Sesshomaru no Taisho the demon Lord of the west?"

"Oh, you know Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked curiously.

"I know of him, I don't suppose you could tell me where I am?" _If I'm right, this could be a great opportunity._ he thought.

"Oh, you're just a little ways away from the village of Inuyasha." Rin replied with a smile. "Do you think you could stay a while? I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru would like to meet you, and it gives me someone to talk to other than Master Jaken."

"I suppose I could stay a while." The blonde shrugged. "Oh, where are my manners? I never told you my name. I'm Byron."

"Well, Mr. Byron, its a pleasure to meet you!" Rin cheered, taking Byron's hand and leading him away. The two picked flowers and just talked while Jaken pondered the strange boy who ad shown up at just the right time.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru no Taisho followed the scent of his servant and ward, and quickened his pace at the scent of a scorpion demon. Coming to the meadow that the scents were coming from, and saw a rare, but not entirely surprising sight when he located Rin. The girl was playing with what seemed to be a boy her age, but the scent coming off him made the powerful demon lord wary. _Who is this boy?_ Sesshomaru thought as he walked over to the trio. "Jaken, what is going on here?" he asked, startling the imp.

"Mi'lord, you've returned!" Jaken gasped in surprise. "As for the boy, he saved Rin from being attacked by a scorpion demon faster than I could keep up with. He has heard of you, and when Rin decided to ask him to remain, he accepted without a second thought."

"Interesting. What is his name?"

"He said it was Byron. I think he's a foreigner." Jaken replied.

Sesshomaru walked over to Byron, and Rin instantly noticed. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she cheered, wrapping her arms around her lord's leg. Byron swore he saw the faintest smile on the demon's lips as he patted the girl on the head. "Mi'lord, I've made a new friend while you were away."

"Yes, Jaken told me already." Sesshomaru replied, turning to the blonde. "You're name is Byron, correct?"

"Yes indeed, and you are the great demon lord known as Sesshomaru. It is both an honor and a privliege to have not only met you but you're ward as well. She has been great company in this new land I find myself in." Byron replied, in his "I'm scheming something" voice. Trust me, you can tell the difference.

"You can understand, then, why I would be wary of someone who not only knows so much about me, but appeared at the perfect time to save Rin." Sesshomaru said evenly.

"I can't say I blame you for being suspicious of me. You're points are good ones, after all." Byron shrugged, "But I'm sure you also smelled that I am not entirely one of the humans you mistrust so much. I am also no demon. I am a complete mystery that interests you, am I wrong?"

Jaken, who had followed Sesshomaru, shouted, "How dare you! As if Lord Sesshomaru would ever be interested in the likes of-"

"I'm fairly sure that Sesshomaru is capable of speaking for himself, Jaken." Byron interupted. Both he and Sesshomaru took a bit of pleasure in the flustered look of the imp's face. "Now, I ask you again Sesshomaru, am I wrong?"

"You are not." Sesshomaru answered. "I assume you'll be willing to satisfy my curiosity?"

"Of course, of course." Byron laughed, "But, I will require someting from you in return."

Sesshomaru's expression hardened. "And what is that?" he questioned.

"Why, to travel with you for a while, until I find somewhere that I find satisfactory to me." Byron replied joyfully, sticking his finger in the air before continuing, "but I should warn you, I'm extra picky on where I live. It could take a while." Laughing at Sesshomaru's hardened expression, he said, "Oh, the look on your face right now, it's priceless! To think the great demon Sesshomaru could get angered by little old me!" Byron continued laughing.

Sesshomaru weighed his options. He could just kill the annoying brat, but then his curiosity would never be satisfied. But the brat was just so irritating! Looking to Rin, he saw the pleading look in her eyes and sighed. Damn, the things he did to keep her happy. "Very well, Byron. I accept your proposal, but you must quit that obnoxious laughter at my expense."

Recovering from his laughing fit, Byron whipped a tear from his uncovered eye and sighed. "Fair enough, I suppose. SO, what do you want to know?" he asked. Rin cheered as she hopped onto Ah-Un and the small group began walking.

 _ **So what does everyone think? Byron/Vetrix is going to be a little ooc, but that can't be helped given the circumstances. See everyone next time!**_


End file.
